


Florida's Behavioral Analysis Unit

by MaidenVKPY (orphan_account)



Category: CSI: Miami, No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, New Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaidenVKPY
Summary: Sequel of Team Switch.ON HIATUSThe FBI BAU division is up to travel around the state of Florida, catching criminals and helping the victims to recover from a traumatic experience.But... Could it be everything normal if a strange stalker wasn't behind Ryan's back, probably threatening not only him but his new friends and family?





	1. Meet the characters (physical appearance)

**Author's Note:**

> I added the "CSI Miami" fandom because of Ryan, Walter and/or reduced mentions of CSI team...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are pictures of the nearly/close physical appearance of the characters from this story.  
> Enjoy, and you can skip this chapter if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I managed to put the thumbnails of each character's reference. :)

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: All photos that I am showing here are actors/actresses who I used as a reference for you to know how the characters look like.

 

 

> _**VeleK:** I just noticed that not all of their families will appear on the fanfic, mostly will appear Ryan's old patrol friends and the FBAU, with the extra appearances of Walter. So I am updating this chapter_

 

Gary Frederick Johansson, Unit chief of the FBAU.

Claire Lauren De La Cruz, patrolwoman, Lilian's mentor, she is like Ryan's older sister.

Ryan Andrew Wolfe, New FBI/BAU's agent (I should not tell you how he looks like, I think is pretty obvious)

Erin Lucia Olivera-Ortigoza, Ryan's girlfriend.

 (I found a better photo! The thing is that this paraguayan woman switched from modelling to politic, so she looked really different between then and now)

Lilian Hayley Wolfe, rookie Patrolwoman, Ryan's niece

James Daniel Watson, Geographic Profiling Specialist, FBI agent since 4 years, Ryan's ex.

Raymond John Danville, waiter, taekwondo student, Jim's boyfriend. (Constantly appears because they have a special restaurant to go)

[ ](http://cdn.paraguay.com/photos/images/000/118/722/regular_luna_nico.jpg.jpg?1413394045)

Leila Yessika Sánchez, detective, Lilian's second mentor, she is like Ryan's mother.

[ ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b0/Numy_Silva.JPG)

Annabella Stella Watson, Technician Analyst, Jim's younger sister (Imagine her with glasses)

Karl Leonardo Cruz, medical examiner, FBI agent as well, he has a twin brother.

[ ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/6/6c/Nelson_de_Santan%C3%AD.jpg/220px-Nelson_de_Santan%C3%AD.jpg)

Nora Evelyn Bonnassera, patrolwoman, Lilian's friend, Ryan's older sister like, love interest of Terrance.

Hugo Daniel Carson, sargeant, Ryan's mentor and father like, Lilian's friend and mentor too.

Elias Francisco Divronskeiyen "Divron", patrolman, Ryan's older brother like and mentor, Lilian's friend.

Rayna Isabella Williams, Forensic psychologist, Erin's best friend.

 

Terrance Steven Sollari, recently promoted detective, Lilian's friend, Ryan's first patrol partner and older brother like.

Janice Mallory Brooks, Criminal behavioral writer, FBI agent.

Gabriel Anthony Keyes, Communications link, FBI agent.

Karen West, Receptionist on the FBAU building.

 

Note: Probably you have no idea who are these people, well they are actors and actresses from Paraguay (except for Jim's reference, that one is a mexican actor and Elias's reference, is an argentinian periodist) that I randomly chose.


	2. Prologue

_Previously, on the fanfic "Team Switch"._

_"Ryan!" A woman screamed causing Ryan to turn around._

_"Luke?" He asked._

_"Name is Erin Olivera." She said "The BAU is doing a profiling course, you should come." She added._

_"The FBI BAU wants to make four divisions of the BAU in four cities. Miami is one of them." Spencer informed._

_"You should join us." Erin said._

_"I don't know." Ryan said._

_"I hate him!" Ryan yelled._

_"Leave them!" Erin yelled back._

_"I will do it." He said._

_"Mr. Wolfe... Why are you leaving us?" Horatio asked._

_"I am not part of your team and I'll never be." Ryan replied._

_"Ryan Wolfe, right? I am Gary Johansson. You will work with us, but firstly you will have a training. Meanwhile, you could help our technician analyst." Gary said._

_"Welcome to my hideaway." Annabella said._

_"Ryan will stay with you while he does his training." Erin informed._

_"I have a new little brother." Annabella hugged Ryan._

_"You will not change me with your new team, are you?" Walter asked._

_"Of course not! You are my best friend." Ryan smiled._

_"Let me tell you, our new teammember nearly cracked the case with only reading the victims background and the case file." Annabella said._

_"Thanks to you we saved Jordan's cousin biological father." Rayna congratulated Ryan._

_"The new victim is Alyssa Benton." Jim informed._

_"Is my cousin." Dave's voice said "Find her, Wolfe." He said._

_"Don't worry. We'll do it." Ryan said._

_"Ally!" Dave exclaimed._

_"Dave!" Alyssa exclaimed through the screen._

_"Thanks Ryan for saving her." Dave said._

_"No problem." Ryan answered._

_"Good job, Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said smiling._

_"I am glad that my best friend is with you." Walter said._

_"We got you approvation?" Rayna asked._

_"Yes, you got it." Walter replied._

_"The new FBI agent and now a behavioral profiler: Special Agent Ryan Andrew Wolfe." Hotch announced and claps were heard while Ryan received his new badge and ID._

_"The ex CSI will not know what hit him. When time arrives, we will act." A man said with a evil smirk plastered on his face._

**^^ Prologue ^^**

 

A week passed after the last part of Team Switch. Ryan is already a FBI agent and a new behavioral profiler.

Five months before that, Erin and Ryan formalized their relationship. Gary Johansson married a beautiful girl from New York who came to live in Miami.

Gabriel met a girl on a job in Alachua County; while during a vacation, Rayna saved a girl from being drowned and they started dating a month after that.

Jim met a handsome man during a tae kwondo training, they started dating two months after and formalized a little before Ryan's graduation of FBI agent.

Karl had a little child named Tara and Annabella became the godmother of her. Janice became, along with her girlfriend, the adoptive mother of twins called Mariangela and Michaelangelo. Obviously, Jim and Ryan were the godfathers and Gary's wife: Pamela and Karl's wife: Lindsay were the godmothers.

Walter was constant visitor when they got reunions, or even during weekends he passed by to visit one of them. Mostly, he stayed with Erin and Ryan.

Ryan's niece, Lilian Hayley Wolfe, became a patrol officer. (Why I am mentioning her? Because she will appear in this fanfic)

 

When any county from Florida have a serial killer, kidnapper or both, the FBI Florida's Behavioral Analysis Unit travels to their place to solve the crimes and apprehend the UnSub.

 

Here, starts the team's action…

**^^ End Prologue ^^**

 

Hello, this is VeleK from VK Paraguay (in FanFiction.Net) and MaidenVKPY (in AO3). Welcome to a new fanfic, this time is a sequel from Team Switch where I write about Ryan Wolfe's new team.

Remember I am not a native english speaker, so any chapter here could have grammar/spelling mistakes. In that case, tell me so I could fix it.

Thanks for the attention and let's get started.


	3. Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serial killer appears in Alachua County killing all the people who "heart broke" other. This team have to act in time before he kills another innocent victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I finished this thing! It took me more than I thought and is not so good but… I have a lot of exams to think off…  
> Bold text: Means location.  
> Italics: Means thoughts.  
> Bold + Italics: Means phone call or video call.

**= BAU building, Miami, Florida =**

"Hey Ry." Erin said entering in Ryan's office.

"Hey." Ryan answered cleaning the floor.

"Why are you cleaning it, twice?" She asked.

"I dropped my coffee." He replied.

"Only in one place." She mentioned.

"It was a huge coffee stain." He argued.

"No, it wasn't." She argued back.

"Yes, it was." He said still scrubbing the floor.

"Do I have to grab your ear to stop you from doing that?" Erin asked amused.

"Do you have a reason for me to stop?" Ryan questioned.

"We have a case in Alachua." Erin replied.

"I'm done." He said standing up the most faster way and in seconds he was already leaving his office, while Erin just rolled her eyes.

 

**= Conference Room =**

"Everyone listen up." Gary said to his team "Kyle Lockewood is the new victim from the serial killer 'Heartbreaker' in Hawthorne, Alachua County." He announced. Annabella appeared on the screen already showing some of the crime scene photos.

" ** _Hello my dearest friends, in Alachua have been already three deaths, four with this one, where the 'Heartbreaker' killed their victims with 5 stab wounds on the chest, apparently, this UnSub have a huge hate for the victims. The media called him 'Heartbreaker' because he attacks only the people who broke someone's heart. That is the case of the other three victims. Madeline Heilkersen rejected her friend when he confessed to her that he was in love; actually, she humilliated him. Two days after that, Madeline was found dead with 5 stab wounds, they thought it was her friend but then a second victim appeared, Joyce Sanders, who rejected the confession love of her best friend, didn't go far to humilliate her but she pretty made it crystal clear that they could not even be friends anymore; 12 or 14 hours later, Joyce was found dead._** " Annabella informed " _ **The third victim, Brad Jacksons was found dead two days after a girl confessed her love for him and he laughed at her saying she was stupid and useless. Now, Kyle Lockewood was found murdered after...**_ " she was interrupted by Gabriel.

"Let me guess, a guy confessed his love for him, he rejected him, made an evil comment or insult and then he was found death after that with 5 stab wounds." He said.

" _ **Yes, how could you guess it was a guy the one who confessed?**_ " Annabella asked surprised.

"Pretty much deciphered it through the second victim. The second victim had a lady friend who confessed her love to her and the victim rejected her, so I just guessed that the four victim had a friend or any relative of a friend who was a guy and confessed his love to him." Gabriel explained.

"The UnSub kills the one who rejected the confession, no matter if they are straight, gay, lesbian or bisexual; for the UnSub the point is that they broke someone heart as well they insulted the one who declared their love." Rayna commented "This could mean that the UnSub itself have been once rejected and probably humilliated, insulted or even isolated if we review the second victim's friend." She suggested.

"What about the place that they were found? Their bodies were dumped or were left just where the UnSub killed them?" Jim asked.

" _ **Actually, they were killed elsewhere which yet is unknown, and they were dumped in their houses.**_ " Annabella informed.

"Okay, thanks Ella. Team, get in the van, we are leaving in 5 min." Gary announced, leaving the room with his team in tow.

 

**= Hawthorne City, Alachua County, Florida = (5hrs 6min later)**

 The team (minus Annabella) arrived five hours later to the Police Station in Hawthorne, they got down and were received by the Commander Caruso and Detective Irigoyen.

"Hello agents, I'm Commander Daniel Caruso and he is Detective Irene Irigoyen." The commander Caruso said shaking the hands of each agent.

"Hello Commander, Detective. I'm Agent Gary Johansson, these are Agents Rayna Williams, Erin Olivera, James Watson, Karl Cruz, Gabriel Keyes, Janice Brooks and Ryan Wolfe." Gary said.

"Welcome. I know you are here for the case 'Heartbreaker', that was how the media called him. Tell me in what we could help you?" The detective asked.

"I would like if you could show me the bodies of the victims please, to check anything that could give us a clue." Karl requested politely.

"Sure, maybe fresh eyes can help us to see anything that we could have missed." The commander said, signalling to another detective to guide Dr. Cruz to the morgue.

"We would like to go to the crime scene, please." Ryan and Jim said at the same time.

"I can arrange that, the officer White and Krihen can guide you to the scene." The detective nodded at the said officers and they left with Ryan and Jim in tow.

"Anything else that you would need?" The commander asked.

"Janice and Rayna would need to check on the victims family, while Erin, me and Gabriel check on the people who were heartbroken." Gary requested.

"Sure, agent. Please, follow us." The detective said guiding them to the waiting room in the station.

 

**= Crime Scene, Victim 4's house =**

Jim and Ryan arrived just in time with the other officers, the CSI from there were finishing packing everything up. They left, leaving the agents and officers to check around the scene.

"This is where the victim was found, it looks like the suspect killed him and dumped the body right here." The officer White said, signalling to the mark left by the body.

"So the UnSub knows the house plan, maybe he learned it by being here." Ryan commented while the other officers raised an eyebrow in confusion at the word 'UnSub' "Unknown Subject." Ryan said upon seeing their confusion.

"The UnSub could have been someone the four victims had in common, someone that pretended to be an inspector or someone with the job of looking around the place of the residents..." Jim quoted through his fingers "There could be various options... Even the victims could have been organizing a party and the UnSub just invited theirself." he added.

"You just extended the list." Ryan said fishing for his phone on his pocket. He took it out and dialled a number, he waited a few seconds and then someone answered the phone.

" _ **Hello, Miss Watson on the phone.**_ " He heard her friend's voice.

"Ella, we would need you to search the four victims' friends, maybe they matched in one that could probably be the UnSub. And check if they organized a party  or a reunion were the UnSub could have invited theirself without anyone noticing." Ryan requested.

" _ **It may take a while but is nothing that I could not find. Call you when I got something, Ry.**_ " She said hanging up.

"Okay, let's see." Jim said walking around the house, he checked windows and doors "There was no forced entry, on doors or windows, maybe he had a key or managed to get a duplicate from the original." He announced "When was the last time that they saw the victim?" He asked.

"According to his friends, they saw him a day after he left his ex-friend heartbroken. The one who declared his love for him, stuck on his home and didn't left it until we went to question him. The prove of him not doing it was the security camera on his house, according to his older sister, she was pretty angry with the victim." Officer Krihen informed.

"Angry, how?" Ryan asked.

"She said that he was a bastard, exactly she said and I quote 'He was an imbecile, son of a b****, insensible human'." The officer White said "I still don't know why anyone would kill someone just because they rejected another one." he added.

"Hmmm... They got that far of insulting the people who they rejected, but you're right. This shouldn't be a reason to kill someone." Ryan sighed.

 

**= Police Station =**

**(Interviewing the 'heartbroken people') Luke Flynn, ex-friend of Kyle Lockewood.**

"Mister Flynn, I am Agent Gary Johansson. I'm so sorry for your loss." Gary said softly at the man in front of him.

"It wasn't that much of a loss since he practically told me to stay far away from him, but... It still hurts that the person that you loved, rejected or not, end up dead hours after." Luke said sobbing and wiping some tears.

"What can you tell me about him? Did he have any friends that could have been angry about the way he threated you?" Gary asked softly.

"Not all of his friends, but at least 3 or 4 took my side and didn't spoke to him. Two friends of him even blamed them for the murder just because they took my side." Luke answered trying to not cry, but was failing miserably "It is my fault. I caused his murder... If I didn't... If I haven't... This wouldn't have happened. Is all my fault." He broke down, ending up crying again, Gary felt pity for him. _*He couldn't have known that something bad would happen.*_ Gary thought.

**Katrina Brown, ex-friend of Brad Jacksons.**

"Miss Brown, I'm agent Erin Olivera, I would need you to answer some questions for me please." Erin said softly to the young girl with her hands on her face, sobbing.

"Okay." Katrina managed to said, with raspy voice.

"Who do you think could have hurted your friend like this?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, there were some people who insulted him more than he did with me. They even called him an abuser, I think he got hate from everywhere. I heard that some members of his family ignored him after that day." Katrina said trying to stop sobbing "Ma'am, this is my fault." She said.

"Why do you say that?" Erin asked a little confused.

"Because if I haven't declared my love, he wouldn't have rejected me and later end up dead." She cried, Erin quickly grabbed her hands and tried to comfort her.

"Is not your fault. If weren't you, it could have been another person and it could have happened this tragedy too. The one who did it, is the real to blame, don't think that is your fault." She said squeezing the young girl hands, giving her a soft smile.

**Saki Takazumi, ex-friend of Joyce Sanders.**

Gabriel entered in the room seeing a blonde girl with another redhead girl. The redhead was crying while the blonde comforted her, Gabriel got close to the pair and sat in front of them "Hello miss Takazumi and..." he greeted and trailed off noticing that he didn't know the other girl's name.

"Paula Duran." The blonde quickly said when he stopped talking "I don't know why she is here again. That woman insulted my friend and pushed her aside like a garbage. Why do you have to question her again about an insensible, evil person?" Paula said angrily.

"This is a serial killer, we should always check on the relatives or friends, even enemies to see who did-"

"No!" She cut him off "First off, Joyce was so egocentric who hurted her 'friend' even not caring about her feelings. Second, that bastard did us a favor." Paula said angered and grabbed the sobbing girl out of the room. Gary sighed.

**Jack Artezenick, ex-friend of Madeline Heilkersen.**

"Why do we have to be here again?!" An angered man said as soon as Gabriel stepped inside the room. Next to him, was a young man about 25 years, with a sad look on his face.

"Sir, we need to-"

"Don't give me crap about reviewing the victim's friends, relatives or whatever bullshit." He cut him off "We have passed through this once. Even those bastards blamed him for her death." He said pointing to the officers outside and then to his friend "It was not his fault of her being an egocentric, b****. Let's go, Jack." The man said grabbing his friend and leaving the room.

 

**(Victim 4's family) Mrs. and Mr. Lockewood.**

Rayna sat in front of Kyle Lockewood's parents, they seemed sad and upset at the same time "Mrs. and Mr. Lockewood." She said softly "I'm so sorry for your loss. I know is a hard time, but any information that you could give us could help to discover who murdered your son." she added.

"Kyle was a good boy. Everyone liked him, he was really generous. I don't understand why someone would hurt him." Mrs. Lockewood said to Rayna, sobbing and with his husband doing circles with his hands on her back.

"We don't know yet, ma'am, but we'll find this killer." Rayna said "First, we'll need to know if your son had any enemy or maybe a stalker." She asked.

"We couldn't know if he had a stalker, he would keep it to himself, but... The only enemy that could come to our minds is his ex-friend's sister. She threatened our son after he rejected his brother." Mr. Lockewood replied "Our son was gay but loved someone else, according to him, his ex-friend didn't gave him a good time when he declared his love. That's why he rejected him." He added. Rayna looked at them thoughtfully.

 

**= Outside a bar in the middle of Hawthorne City =**

A strange man was in an alley, looking directly at the bar in front of him. A guy was leaving, walking to his car, which was next to the alley "Insensible bastard." the man muttered.

"See you later, Fred!" One friend of the guy said turning on his car and starting to leave, while the other waved his hand. He crossed the street, alone already because his friend left. He was ready to climb in on his hummer when the man hidden in the alley quickly grabbed him from behind, putting a cloth on his mouth and nose, causing the victim to black out.

He picked him up and dropped the sleeping body on his black van "This will teach you." the UnSub said getting inside the van and leaving the parking lot.

 

**= Police Station, Conference Room =**

"Well, I couldn't get much from the heartbroken persons related to victim 2 and 1." Gabriel stated "Their friends were there and they didn't let me say 'A' when I entered the room." he added.

"Miss Brown blames herself for the murder." Erin said.

"Mr. Flynn does too. He thinks that he sent him to the killer." Gary informed.

"Is the survivor's guilt. They believed that they are to blame because one love action made their beloved one end hurt or in this case, murdered." Rayna explained.

"This is strange, the M.O. is the same in the four victims: after they rejected someone, they were killed elsewhere and dumped in their own house, right in the front door, so when someone walks inside their house, the first thing that they see is the body. Five stab wounds right in the chest, seems passional but all the rejected people have solid alibi to those days." Ryan said looking at the evidence "Something that I noticed is that the times between the rejection and murder differs on victim 1 and 3, with victim 2 and 4." he noted "Between rejection 1 and 3, the victims were straight and took 2 days between the rejection and murder. But in rejection 2 and 4, the victims were bisexual or gay and it took just 12 or 14 hours between the rejection and murder." Ryan explained.

"Say what? The UnSub have preference on killing the people who rejected their same sex sooner than the people who rejected their opposite sex?" Jim asked.

"It could be, but I'm not sure." Ryan said not looking from the folder. Suddenly a phone rang and Jim answered activating the speaker.

"Ella, you're in speaker." Jim said.

"Well, in request of Ryan, I searched the victims' background. The victims' didn't have a party or reunion, they had some friends who blocked them or took the victims' ex-friends' side, commenting angry comments. The only form left for the UnSub to know the victims, is if someone entered their house but according to the crime scenes, there is no forced entry nor there are reports of B&E." She informed "And according to their friends list, there is no one in common. Sorry guys." she apologized.

"Between the comments isn't any particulary keyword, or phrase that could be similar between them?" Janice asked.

"Let me see, let me see... Wait a minute..." Annabella said suddenly "This is weird." She said confused "I have been checking and I found a site that is called 'Insensible Monsters', they published the photos of the victims and they wrote letter by letter what the victims said when they rejected the already known people." She reported.

"A witness. They confessed their love in public places, where there were a lot of witness; it could be anyone." Janice said a little defeated.

"Well, if this site was builed by the UnSub; he published more photos in the last day and 3 hours ago." She informed "But this UnSub will not win me, I will found his information. Just a sec and I will call you later." She said hanging up.

"Okay, so we got a pretty good idea of who to search. Let's present the profile." Gary announced.

 

**(In front of the Police Officers)**

"We are searching for a man between his late twenties and early thirties. He seems to hate the people who reject the others using insults, humilliation and/or social isolation. The UnSub could be a witness of these rejection events, probably stalked the victims to have a good opportunity to kill them." Jim said.

"He is organized when it comes to attacking his victims and then dumping them in their house, probably he kidnapped them, killed them and there is a high possibility that they took the victims' key to enter in their house and dump the bodies." Janice informed.

"He chooses to kill sooner the gay or bisexual people than the straight ones, this could mean that someone like those victims could have hurted him or rejected him, and he was more affected to that. They could have betrayed his trust as well, but it isn't a high possibility." Rayna suggested.

"Seeing the wounds, he expresses a lot of hate and violence; consider him armed and dangerous." Gabriel said.

 

**(Conference Room)**

"Ella, have you found the owner yet?" Gary asked while holding a phone in speaker.

" _ **Yes, the owner of the site is Daniel Harmon.**_ " Annabella reported " _ **According to his background, his father rejected him at age of 3 years-old, he was a victim of bullying, one of the bullies being one crush or love interest. He had a relationship with Steven Reynalds, but broke up because he 'didn't love him enough' and that made Daniel a living rage, he entered on his ex-house and attacked him. He was sentenced 6 years to jail, released three months before the murders. Madeline Heilkersen, the first victim, was his temporaly girlfriend until he discovered that she was using him only to accomplish her benefits.**_ " She informed.

"So, he killed Madeline in revenge when he discovered that his ex-girlfriend was doing the same thing to another guy, and when Jack Artezenick was rejected by Madeline..." Erin suggested.

"That triggered his memory when Steven rejected and betrayed him, that could have been the detonant." Janice offered.

" _ **Oh no... Guys, we got a problem.**_ " Annabella said scared.

"Which problem?" Jim asked.

" _ **Kara Reynalds, the cousin of Steven Reynalds informed that he is missing, last time seen 12 hours ago.**_ " She replied.

"If he is not dead, he will be in 2 hours. Ella." Gary announced.

" _ **A second sir... Got the direction of his house, SE 221st Street and N Johnson Street 3264.**_ " Annabella informed.

 

**= Daniel Harmon's House =**

"You bastard. You are a bastard." Daniel screamed with tears and pointing a gun at Steven's head.

"What's wrong with you, Daniel?" Steven said "You were not like this, what happened?" He asked frightened.

"You! You betrayed me! You always told me that you will be by my side, you said you will never reject me from who I am!" Daniel yelled "And what is the first thing that you do!? WHAT IS!?" He shouted loudly.

"Sorry, but you attacked me!" Steven exclaimed.

"You made me attack you! Traitor!" Daniel said, crying "I trusted you with all my heart! I gave you my heart! And you broke it in tiny pieces!" Daniel said. Steven opened his mouth to said something when Erin, Gary, Jim and Janice entered on the house, pointing guns at Daniel, while got behind Steven pointing a gun to the mentioned victim.

"Daniel Harmon, FBI, put the gun down!" Gary exclaimed.

"No! He should pay, for all the suffering. For the six years of suffering." Daniel said gritting his teeth.

"Because he sent you to jail?" Erin asked.

"He broke my heart! I trusted him!" Daniel yelled grabbing Steven from his neck and still pointing a gun to his head.

"Don't you love him?" Janice asked.

"I do, really do. But he doesn't give me a choice, he was the one who destroyed all beautiful that we had." Daniel replied.

"That's not a reason to point me with a gun." Steven said.

"Shut up! You betrayed me, I put all my soul and heart on our relationship, you promised me to never reject me or betray me." Daniel said angrily. Suddenly a gun was pointed to Daniel's head on his back.

"Put the gun down." Ryan said, Daniel stood frozen as to why he didn't heard him come behind "I said, put the gun down, now." Ryan repeated; reluctantly, Daniel obeyed and dropped the gun, inmediatly letting Steven go. Ryan holstered his gun and handcuffed Daniel.

"Are you okay?" Erin asked as soon as Steven was close to her, but he just nodded while Ryan took Daniel away.

 

= Driving back to Miami = (On the van)

Ryan was staring at the scenary passing by, lost in thought, until Jim poked his shoulder lightly "What's up?" Jim asked softly.

"I'm just… Thinking… We didn't end up our relationship good, isn't it?" Ryan questioned quietly.

"No, we didn't. But it was my fault." Jim stated softly.

"Hmm… I was thinking that we just got lucky that this killer didn't found about it. Heartbroken or not, I wouldn't support something happenning to you." Ryan said softly and put his head on Jim's right shoulder.

"Me neither." Jim patted Ryan's head softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the next chapter will be more good but I'm still thinking on the middle details and having in mind another 2 cases :/ The places that I choose are randomly picked from Google Maps, mostly, I think, doesn't are even houses.
> 
> Okay see ya!


	4. A Lovesick Killer and Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilian Hayley Wolfe is Ryan's niece and she began her first two days in patrol. She have meet some new friends who were Ryan's old best friends and mentors.  
> Her firsts days went far from no eventful, especially when she is intentionally shot and her house vandalized.  
> Meanwhile, Ryan's team have a new case in Orange County with a no so normal UnSub, apparently they are dealing with a 'lovesick killer'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't show only Ryan's team working a case but shows Ryan's niece first day in Patrol.  
> There is a high possibility that maybe this chapter will show more about Ryan's niece days in patrol than the actual case being worked by Ryan's team. And I used a little (Little aka most of it) reference of the game Yandere Simulator (in YouTube you will see thousands of gameplays of this game).
> 
> I just noticed that on the last chapter I wrote Daniel and Steven in the final part and suddenly Hawaii Five-0 came to mind xD LoL

 

 

> _Yandere: Japanese term used to call someone who is sweet and kind on the outside but aggressive and hostile on the inside. There are cases where they murder someone who is in the middle of their personal love desire. The phrase 'wolf in sheep's clothing' is a better form to describe them._

**= Police Academy, Miami Dade, Florida =**

Today was the graduation of Ryan's niece in the Police Academy, Ryan invited his new team and Walter (Of course) to his niece's graduation. Right now, Ryan, his team and Walter were in the fourth line close to the front, hearing the new officers names and reciting the oath of honor. Next to the newly female officer, was named another one with dark brown hair, almost black, light green/esmerald eyes, caucasian and her hair tied in a bun.

"New Officer Lilian Hayley Wolfe." An old looking officer said on the microphone, while Lilian walked to the front scenario. She firmly stood, while another officer put a badge on her chest.

"Left hand up, please." The officer said and Lilian raised her hand "Recite the Oath."

"On my honor, I will never betray my badge, my integrity, my character or the public trust." Lilian said "I will always have the courage to hold myself and others accountable for our actions. I will always uphold the Constitution, my community and the agency I serve." She finished and everyone clapped.

"I wanna cry." Ryan whispered pretending to wip a tear and Walter giggled a little very low.

"Come on, Wolfe. Don't be that dramatic." Walter whispered.

"Shhh…" Rayna shushed them. The clapping stopped, the following new officer walking to the front while Lilian walked back to her place. An hour and 15 other new officers later… They left the Police Academy and were outside the building.

"I'm proud of you, Lilian." Ryan said with a huge smile and hugging her.

"Thanks uncle, but please I can't breathe." Lilian exclaimed and Ryan let her go, causing everyone to laugh.

 

**= Edgewood University, Edgewood, Orange County, Florida =**

Two male students were walking to their car, chit-chatting animately; meanwhile someone, not far away, was watching them with rage eyes.

"You know what, Alexis? We are going to that party and probably then, she'll finally notice me." One of them said happily.

"Come on, James. Half of the university is behind her, she is really lovely; probably more than one wants to declare her love." His friend, Alexis, said. Suddenly, someone grabbed Alexis and slit his throat.

"Who are-" James didn't finish when the figure grabbed and stabbed him multiple times.

"You. Never. Are. Going. To. Have. Her!" The person exclaimed with a psychotic smile, stabbing his eye.

 

**= Wolfe-Olivera's Residence, Miami Dade, Florida = (The next morning)**

Lilian was wide awake at 5:30 a.m. and was dressed up perfectly in her new uniform as a rookie patrol officer at 6:00 a.m. She began to neatly order the table, while Ryan was taking a shower and Erin was trying to desperately find her clothes.

"Why aren't you like us, aunt Erin?!" Lilian yelled from the kitchen.

"Because I am not obsessive!" Erin yelled back from the bedroom, Lilian just laughed.

 

**= Florida's BAU building =**

"How is Lilian?" Karl asked as soon as Erin and Ryan entered the Conference Room.

"I don't know yet, she left 5 minutes before us." Ryan said shrugging.

"Hello, my dearest fri- Ryan! How is Lilian?" Annabella asked happily when she entered on the room.

"I still don't know. Do we have a case?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yes. We have two new victims of a serial killer in Edgewood City, Orange County." Annabella announced presenting some files, showing the victims and crime scene photos on the big screen "The local officers first thought that they were random murders, but changed their minds when they saw that each one went to the same University and all murders have a personal hate. Also, some students of the University began dissappearing, two turned up after being missing for two weeks and killed two of their classmates, later killing themselves." She added.

"This could mean that the killer is on the school and he or she forced those students to kill the others." Gabriel stated.

"According to various witnesses, the two students who killed the others were mumbling, head down and walking like zombies." Annabella commented.

"Did they hear what they mumbled?" Rayna asked.

"Something like 'I'm worthless, I'm nothing, kill, kill, kill…' and repeating." Annabella replied.

"The UnSub brainwashed them to have control over them." Rayna said.

"Who are the victims, Ella?" Gary asked.

"The brainwashed victims are George Priest and Eleanor Marconi; the ones that they killed were Andrew Petersen and Lucio Rodríguez. But the very first victim is June Klark, she was killed on the last hours of school, a witness said that he saw someone with blond-brownish hair, wearing mask and gloves leaving the scene but said mask or gloves were never found, they interviewed all students and teachers with blond-brownish hair, unfortunately, nobody was the killer." Annabella informed "The next victims were Suzanne Green, Kim Yeilyn Yamamoto, Julio Karjilen and Gustavo Esposito. Apparently, one or two of this group were the target but the rest were witness, so the killer had to murder all of them to avoid being identified." She said.

"Is becoming a serial killer. Who were the last ones?" Gary asked.

"Keyla Albarenga, an exchange student was pushed from the rooftop yesterday and her body was buried with trash. Yesterday too, in the night, two students Alexis Becket and James Wilson were killed while leaving the school. A witness from far away saw that and ran to hide from the person, he called police but when they arrived, the UnSub escaped. He also stated that the street light showed a portion of the killer, so he could see that it was a woman." Annabella answered.

"Okay, so far, the UnSub is a woman with blond-brownish hair." Erin said.

"Let's go to Edgewood, they seriously need our help. The UnSub could be in front of them and she could be tricking them to see other thing." Gary ordered standing up.

 

**(Meanwhile, following Lilian's Day) = Miami Police Department =**

Lilian reported herself to her watch-commander, who gave her, her main gun and back up gun. She was partnered up with one female officer, she was blonde, with green eyes, caucasian and had a bright smile. Her name was Claire De la Cruz, a transfered officer from Georgia, Atlanta.

"Hello rookie. My name is Claire De La Cruz, I was from Georgia but transferred here 10 years ago." Claira greeted and presented herself shaking Lilian's hand.

"Hello, my name is Lilian Hayley Wolfe." Lilian said.

"Wait, are you somewhat related to Ryan Wolfe?" Claire asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm his niece." Lilian answered.

"Oh my, another Wolfe." Claire hugged Lilian "It will be a pleasure to be your partner and trainer." She added stopping the hug.

"Thanks." Lilian smiled.

"Okay, let me ask you something. Are you like your uncle or are you like other people?" Claire asked poking a little her chin.

"I'm OCD, yes." Lilian replied.

"Good, we will take really care of you." Claire said smiling broadly.

"We?" Lilian asked confused.

"Yes! When Ryan started, some officers didn't want to help him that much, especially with his OCD; so a group of 6 officers, me included, helped him and trained in everything that we know." Claire answered happily "Officer Elias Divronskeiyen or just Elias Divron, Officer Nora Bonnassera, recently promoted to Detective Terrance Sollari, Detective Yessika Sánchez and our mentor, who now is a Sargeant, Hugo Carson." She said "Don't worry, we will take care of you, like we did with Ryan." She exclaimed clapping her hands, Lilian giggled at the gesture.

 

**(Across the street, in a dark SUV)**

Someone was using binoculars to see Lilian and her new partner, they zoomed in to get a better look on them.

"How much will be Agent Wolfe out?" A man said.

"So far, until they close the case." Another answered.

"Mmmm… We have to act quickly then." The first man said changing from binoculars to a camera, taking a few photos of Lilian and Claire.

 

**(Some minutes later, patrolling around the city)**

Lilian and Claire were patrolling on Coral Gables zone, talking a little now and then.

"So, how is our Ryan? We haven't really see him a lot. I think he got stuck on the Crime Lab." Claire commented sadly "Since he started there we haven't got chance to talk to him like we did before. Sometimes Hugo or Yessika meet him on the PD section, Elias and me barely got the chance to work in the same crime scene or even when Nora and Terrance arrested someone; it was like he got his OCD worse and didn't exactly paid attention around him." She said sighing.

"Emmm, well, he-" Lilian was interrupted by Claire.

"But when we got the notice on the radio of him asking for help, Terrance and Jessop went to there like flashes. Terrance got nearly frozen when he saw Ryan with a nail in his eye, he recovered when that CSI yelled 'Open the door, open the door!' But another officer did first, Jessop and Terrance searched through the perimeter to find the shooter." Claire sadly commented "We visited him like all days, and seriously, we were the ones who forced him to go to the doctor. Imagine Yessika's freak out when he got that accident." She said exasperantly.

"Well, I can imagine, I did the same but he-" now she was interrupted by the radio.

" _ **Neighbors report shooting on 620 Puerta Avenue close to Mindello Street.**_ " The operator said.

"Unit 23 responding to the shooting. We are a block away." Claire said grabbing the radio.

" _ **Copied.**_ " The operator said. Claire sped off to the scene, in 30 seconds, they were on the scene; a two floor elegant house, with varied flowers on the outside. Claire and Lilian got out, raising their guns and walked to the front, which door was open.

"MDPD!" Claire yelled, there was no response, and soon another unit stopped and the officers got out "You on the back, we on the front." Claire ordered and the officers went to the back of the house. Lilian and Claire entered, pointing guns, searching through the rooms.

On the living room, they found little red drops; on the kitchen, Claire found a bloody knife but no victim; Lilian went upstairs when one of the officers went behind her. They searched through the rooms and the one which could be the master room, which was on the left side of a hallway, they found a girl on the floor and destroyed stuff. The officer next to Lilian, ran to her and was about to call help when they heard a noise. Quickly, Lilian walked to the closet, she opened slowly and suddenly an alligator came out.

"Oh wow." Lilian exclaimed pointing the gun at the alligator.

"Watch out." The officer said and grabbed his radio "We need animal control, we found an alligator and we need paramedics as well, we have an injured woman." He informed.

" _ **Paramedics and Animal Control is on the way.**_ " The operator said.

" _ **House cleared. The suspect ran away.**_ " Claire announced on the radio.

" _ **Copied.**_ " The operator replied.

"Are you okay?" The officer asked at Lilian, who by now is having the alligator at a certain distance but isn't taking of her eyes of it.

"Yes, I'm alright." She answered.

"Are you new, right?" He said.

"Yes. First day." She commented. The officer looked at her name tag, recognizing her last name.

"Are you Ryan's niece? The one that he proudly talked about?" He said impressed.

"Yes, and you are?" Lilian asked.

"Elias Divron, miss." He replied.

"Ooohh." She said.

" _ **Paramedics are here and animal control too.**_ " Claire announced through the radio.

"We are upstairs, on the master room, left side of the Hallway." Elias informed on the radio. Soon, a group of paramedics and animal control were taking the victim to the hospital and the alligator away.

Claire and Elias secured the perimeter with 'Do Not Cross' tapes, meanwhile the other officer presented herself to Lilian.

"Hello, I'm Nora Bonnassera, you are one of the rookies, right?" The officer extended her hand.

"Lilian Hayley Wolfe and yes, I am." Lilian said.

"Oh my, you are Ryan's niece!" Nora exclaimed hugging her tighly. Claire and Elias laughed from a far. All the four officers already secured the scene and received one of the Homicide detectives and one dayshift CSI aka Walter Simmons; of course, Walter good excited when he saw Lilian there.

"Lilian! You are here, on your first day already securing a crime scene." Walter said shaking Lilian's hand.

"Yes, and they are Claire, Elias and Nora. They are Ryan's patrol best buddies." She said.

"I think I saw them. They were in that case where Stetler framed Ryan." Walter thoughfully.

"Don't mention that bastard." The three mentioned officers said.

"Your crime scene, Walt." Lilian said, causing Walter to run inside the house, the detective greeted them and went inside.

"You just met Terrance Sollari." Nora said smiling.

 

**(Finally on Orange County) = Edgewood City, Orange County, Florida =**

Three hours of travel later, they reached Edgewood City. They met the officers on the Police Station.

"Good morning, agents. I'm detective Paul Owens; I'm the one in charge of the investigation." An old detective said while greeting the agents.

"Hello Detective. We are agents Johansson, Olivera, Brooks, Wolfe, Watson, Williams and Cruz." Gary presented each other.

"Nice to meet you, this case is the most complicated that we had in years. There was no evidence left that relates to anyone, and hearing the witnesses testimonies made us think more that someone seriously wants to do a huge massacre in the University." Dtve. Owens stated.

"Looking at the crime scenes photos, we can say that you are total right about that." Jim said "When you interviewed the students and teachers, did someone acted like they didn't care or like evading the subject to not slip information?" he questioned.

"Hmmm... Not exactly, some people acted freaked out, crying, others just tried to not talk about that tragedy; but one student, Ophelia Wakefield, she showed no emotions at all." the detective commented.

"How is that?" Gabriel asked.

"According to her, and later confirmed by her own parents and background, she was strictly taught to not show emotions. Her father is a general in the Army Force and her mother is a retired Lieutenant from Boston. They both told her daughter and taught her to not feel emotions, in school or work, because that shows weakness." the detective replied "I, personally, don't think that showing emotions is weakness, but... The Army is a huge strict institution, so we really couldn't prove that she was a killer only for how her parents told her how to act." he added.

"Right. Okay, I would like to see the bodies, if it is possible, please." Karl asked politely.

"Sure." the detective answered.

"And we will like to see the reports." Janice and Rayna asked.

"Agent Watson and me would like to see the first two crime scenes." Gary requested.

"We could talk to the families from the students who killed their other classmates please." Ryan asked, while Erin nodded.

"Sure, the crime scenes are in the University. All of them, except the last 2 who were outside the University territory." Owens replied "I will ask an officer to give you the reports that we have and we'll call their families for you to question them." he finished.

 

**= Back in Miami Dade =**

"Okay, now tell me. What relation has that CSI with our Ryan?" Claire demanded. They were waiting for the detective Sollari and Walter to finish uploading the evidence on the CSI's hummer, so far they had 2 of 4 boxes of evidence; Elias and Nora were far away on the perimeter, controlling their side, meanwhile Claire took advantaje to question Lilian about Ryan's old coworkers, although Lilian hadn't time to explain that her uncle is not a CSI anymore.

"Our Ryan?" Lilian asked confused, making Claire to chuckle.

"He is one of our little group. He is the son that Hugo and Yessika never had, the little brother that Terrance, Elias, Nora and me never had." Claire replied "He is so special to us, he is our family." She commented smiling with all the happiness in the world, but that smile faded when she remembered something "But they stole him from us." She clenched her fist and growled.

"Actually, he isn-" Lilian had no time to finish, she was interrupted by detective Sollari.

"Claire, we will need you to help us with some evidence. Put some gloves and go inside, please." the detective said, Claire nodded and quickly went to the patrol car "I have been heard that you are somewhat related to Ryan." he asked at Lilian.

"Yes, his niece." Lilian said proudly.

"Nice. I'm detective Terrance Sollari, Elias and me were partnered with him on his first three months. We were randomly switched because there was a new rookie as well, who had a little more difficulty to work than Ryan." he presented himself and commented "I suppose that you had totally no problem fitting, right?" he questioned.

"Yes, no problem at all. Except for the encountering with the alligator." Lilian smiled.

"Have to go, see you later, maybe." Terrance said leaving to get inside the house. Walter passed by and was a little shaken when Terrance gave him a death glare at the same time that Claire did.

"What did I do?" Walter asked Lilian while holding a box of evidence.

"They want to know what is your relation with Ryan."

"And the death glares for what?"

"They aren't so much fan of CSIs."

"May I ask..."

"They believe that the CSIs stole Ryan from them."

"I got it, they know that Ryan isn't our teammate anymore?"

"Nope so far."

"Then I will get more death glares than I can count with my fingers."

"Yep." Walter went to the hummer, placing the evidence box on the back "Need help?" Lilian asked.

"No, I'm fine. A box more and some extra evidence that the detective, your partner and me will pack separately and we are done." He replied.

"See ya later then." She said.

 

**= Let's go to Edgewood City, Orange County =**

Ryan was talking with the family of George Priest, one of the kidnapped, brainwashed and forced to kill his classmates, committing later suicide. They were terribly upset, their only son was tortured and forced to commit a horrible crime and taking his life afterwards.

"We still can't put our minds on what happened. Someone used our son as a tool to kill. They turned him into a murderer... And then, he killed himself." George's mother said "He was a good student, capable of defending anyone. And he was turned into that..." she sobbed.

"You know who did that to our son?" George's father asked.

"Not yet, but I'll need to know what happened before his dissappearance. Did someone sent threats or maybe even attacked your house. Do you know if he mentioned about someone who could have been stalking him or a feeling of being watched." Ryan asked softly.

"There wasn't threats against our family, no attacks. About stalking, we can't be sure. Yes, he mentioned sometimes being watched or followed, but those feelings dissappeared quickly, he didn't paid much attention." Mrs. Priest commented "There were times when he told us about seeing someone following certain students, although he never could see their face." she added.

"Did he said how they apparently looked like? Even if he didn't saw their face." Ryan said quietly.

"Thin, maybe caucasian. Blond or brown haired, long hair. Maybe was a woman, we aren't sure." Mr. Priest said.

"Well, we got the information about a witness saying that he saw a woman attacking the last 2 victims from yesterday in the night; there is a possibility that this person that he saw could have been the one who did it, but we don't want to assume quickly and risk the case." Ryan said.

"We understand, agent. Please, find that monster." Mrs. Priest pleaded.

"We will, don't worry." Ryan reassured them.

**(Interview with Eleanor Marconi's Family)**

Erin wasn't advancing with Eleanor's family, her mother and sister was crying desesparately and her brother was pretty nervous and doesn't want to answer any question. Erin tried to talk to them but couldn't, in that moment Ryan entered and looked at the troubled scene.

"Do you have any information about the monster who did this to my sister!?" Eleanor's brother yelled, causing the other two women and Erin to look up at him.

"We are trying to found the killer, all of our efforts are put on this case." Ryan answered softly.

"Did you at least know what is like losing a family member?" Eleanor's sister said through tears.

"I lost my sister in a robbery gone wrong and my brother-in-law was murdered by a explosion. I know is not the same way that you lost Eleanor but I was in that same state, wanting to know who was the bastard that broke into our house or the one who put the bomb trap." Ryan replied softly.

"How did you manage to stay firm?" Eleanor's mother asked, more calmly now.

"I remember them how they were." Ryan said quietly. Eleanor's family momentarily stopped crying and started talking to the agents, but they couldn't get much from them except the same information that they got from George's family.

**= Conference Room =**

Janice and Karl were reading tthe victims reports, next to them was Rayna reading the medical records sent by Annabella of the victims.

“Well, so far, the victims didn’t have any problem physical and/or psychologically; so the UnSub is not one of those supremacists.” Rayna said.

“According to the autopsies, they didn’t have much time to defend themselves. Probably, the killer made a surprise attack.” Karl announced.

“Matches with, probably, the half of the group’s victims. Three of them had no time to defend themselves but the others tried to resist or maybe even stop the murderer, they didn’t succeed although.” Janice said looking up from her reading.

“If she killed a group, then she had the most extensive training and is the strongest in the University.” Karl commented.

"So, it could have been a teacher. They are trained to have a lot of strength to defend the students, catch someone who is behaving suspiciously around the University in general." Rayna said reading again the folder in her hands.

"It could be a student too. They are young, faster than most of the teachers." Janice marked.

"Yes, we are still in square one." Karl sighed.

"Okay." Janice clapped her hands "What do we know?" She asked.

"She is strong." Rayna replied.

"She is messy, looking at the multiple stab wounds, I assume that she is right-handed." Karl offered.

"She hates the victims in a personal way." Rayna commented.

"The University has clubs or groups that are part of a extra curricular program." Karl said "In the Theater Club, she could obtain the masks and gloves; on the Self-Defense Club, she could learn a lot of strength; on the Newspaper Club, she can obtain thousands of information about the students." He added quoting with his fingers.

"On the classes of literature, biology and psychology, she could learn to use the syringe, tranquilizer, torture…" Rayna quoted.

"The students can be part of one club only. All club activities start at 4:00 pm and finish at 5:30 pm. If one person is in multiple groups, it can be seen. The Cooking Club leader said that if someone doesn't show up in three meetings, then it is inmediatly excluded." Janice announced "Only the presidents and teachers have access to the clubs when they are closed." She added.

"That points to the teachers." Karl stated.

"Each teacher has a determinated subject to teach, they could know like 1% or 2 about the others subjects, it wouldn't be enough to brainwash someone, reduce their sanity or use a syringe properly." Rayna argued.

"This person has to know how to enter in clubs, stole the items, kill her victim, clean evidence pointing to her and has to have a high knownledge in torturing psychologically, as well, use the syringe with tranquilizer properly to not kill the target but kidnapped them to brainwash them." Janice pointed.

"Let's ask Gary, Jim, Erin and Ryan. Maybe they got something more." Rayna said.

**= Back in… Miami Dade =**

Claire and Lilian went to a second crime scene. They found two dead bodies and were waiting for the CSIs to appear; but… something happened… Like a suspect appeared out of nowhere and Lilian, along with Claire, had to chase him around streets. While Claire was calling back up, Lilian started to run like if someone was running away with her favorite dress. She ended catching him near the beach, when she tackled the suspect with the same force that her uncle does.

Elias and Nora appeared seconds later when Lilian was finishing to handcuff the suspect and make him stand up. Elias took him away and Claire appeared shortly after, searching for Lilian, who apparently, had the same super speed as her uncle, according to Claire.

They went back to the crime scene, and a minute or two later, Walter along with Frank Tripp appeared "What do you do!? Smell her!?" Claire yelled to Walter, because, it looks like, it wasn't the second time that Walter and Lilian met in a crime scene.

"I don't." Walter replied when he got close and signed the list that Lilian was holding.

"Give me your phone Walter." Lilian ordered glaring at him, Frank raising his eyebrow at them.

"In whatever case..." He gave her his phone "I couldn't fight back." He joked and entered on the house, followed by the detective. Lilian dialled quickly Ryan's number and tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

"May I know why I have a bodyguard?" Lilian demanded on the phone.

" _ **You don't have one.**_ " Ryan's voice said.

"Don't play dumb, uncle. I know you are behind this." Lilian exclaimed.

" _ **Okay, okay. Maybe I'm behind this.**_ " Ryan admitted " _ **Is your first day and I'm little worried.**_ " He said.

"Little?" Lilian was amused.

" _ **Maybe like our OCD breakdowns.**_ " Giggles.

"Well, I have 7 people who are taking care of me and mentoring, so don't worry." She stated.

" _ **Elias, Terrance, Nora and the others?**_ " He questioned.

"Yes." She confirmed.

" _ **Okay, okay. I trust them. Well, have to go. See you later.**_ " Ryan hung up and Lilian saved the phone on her pants pocket.

"What did Ryan said?" Claire asked expectantly.

"He said that he is worried because is my first day in patrol." Lilian answered making Claire to roll her eyes. They were looking around the perimeter, always paying attention in case someone else appeared out of nowhere.

Claire was called to go back on patrolling with the car, so Lilian stayed with Walter waiting for the other patrol car to appear.

"Hey Lilian. How is your first day?" Walter asked while tagging some evidence. Lilian was writing the items found on the crime scene and the conditions of the scene, she stopped doing that for a second and went back into her writting.

"So far, far from no eventful. I met an alligator and chased my first suspect, if I got shot-"

"Your uncle will have my head."

"Besides that, it will complete a crazy secuence." Walter shaked his head chuckling.

 

**= Edgewood City, Orange County =**

Gabriel was reading through the reports, again, noticing something off. Quickly, he called Ryan “Hey, Ryan. I have seen through the reports on the crime scenes and victims and I noticed that all of them look like passional crimes.” Gabriel said.

“ ** _Like the case two weeks ago?_** ” Ryan asked.

“Something like that, but these ones are more violent and I don’t think they rejected someone.” He commented.

“ _ **Hmmm… So this could mean that the victims were related to someone that the killer love or loved.**_ ” Ryan suggested.

“But… more than one person? And so far, we haven’t known anyone who was in an amorous relationship with the victims, before their murders.” Gabriel stated.

“ _ **Try calling Ella, she could know about someone they were interested in.**_ ” Ryan offered.

“I will do, thanks.” He hung up and dialled Annabella’s number “Hey, Ella. Will you do me a favor?” He asked.

**Various hours later, the next day in fact = Back in Miami Dade again = (Told you that this chapter will be more about Lilian’s day than FBAU’s team case)**

Second day of patrolling for Lilian. She was already on her patrol car when Claire came to work, the latter with a huge smile and shaking her head “They say that the childrens are like their parents, but I never heard of nephews being like their uncles.” Claire chuckled.

“What can I say, I was trained by him.” Lilian smiled. Claire got inside the car, followed by Lilian.

"Well then, you will have to support us. Because we used to drive your uncle nuts with our overprotectiveness." Claire said smirking.

"I think I'll survive." Lilian stated. They started their day as yesterday: patrolling around the city, checking on bad drivers, chasing suspects, securing scenes, Walter appearing on them even when Lilian ordered to him and her uncle to stop that, chit-chatting a little bit with Claire, sometimes with Elias and Nora, and in rarely times with Terrance, in his defense, he said that he got three open cases and was nearly entering a four if no other detective helped him. But, beside that routine, someone else had other plans to change it.

From far away, in a hidden distance but with enough view of the crime scenes and other sites, a man with his accomplice were looking directly at Claire and Lilian who were talking a little while Walter processed the scene.

"When we are going to attack?" One the man asked.

"Soon, as they climb on their car." The other answered. They saw that Claire and Lilian stopped talking, and Walter was uploading his last boxes. Soon, another patrol car parked behind Unit 23's patrol car; Elias and Nora got out, exchange a few words with the women and said women climbed on their car and left, followed by Walter shortly after "Now is the time." He said.

 

**(Going to the PD building)**

"I'm still impressed that you could ran like a maniac. Even Ryan is a little slow." Claire exclaimed.

"Maybe I have an athletic complex." Lilian laughed "But, seriously, is just training and sticking to a routine." She said.

"If you said that." Claire rolled her eyes. Both continued talking, occasionally, Claire taking her eyes off the road. They were nearly five blocks away from the PD, when Lilian noticed that something or rather someone was intently following them, Claire stopped talking when she noticed that Lilian wasn't answering her "I may know about OCD but I am not a medium, so tell me what's wrong." She said.

"Someone is following us. They have been following us since we left the scene." Lilian replied looking at the side mirror. Claire looked at it, frowning.

"Okay, watch out." Claire turned to another side with a huge velocity, that nearly made them lost the stalkers but couldn't. Claire nearly crushed the accelerator and sped off trying to lost them "Damn." She exclaimed, Lilian grabbed the radio and said.

"This is Unit 23, we need back up. A black SUV without patent is following us. We are at SW 14th Terrace reaching the SW 19th Avenue." Before the operator could answer, from the black SUV's window got out a man with a gun and started firing at them.

"Hang on!" Claire yelled doing a turn to the left and then to the right. They stopped and quickly got out of the car, hidding between some walls.

"We need a backup right away, they are shooting us!" Lilian shouted on her radio, the men in the car stopped and got out of their car, hiding behing it and shooting at the women.

" _ **Back up is going to your way now.**_ " The operator said. The shots continued, every now and then, Claire and Lilian shot back, but between those shots, one reached Lilian's leg.

"Damn!" She cursed, but continued shooting anyways. The back up finally arrived, but the men started to run shooting one last round, hitting on Lilian's arm "You bastard!" Lilian shouted at them. Some patrol cars followed the SUV and one stayed there with Walter, who came the fastest way possible when he heard the radio.

"Lilian!" Walter yelled and ran next to her "Are you okay?" He asked *Wolfe will have my head, that's a fact.* he thought.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Lilian said.

"No, you are not." Walter and Terrance, who appeared suddenly next to Walter, said at the same time.

"You are bleeding." Terrance said looking at her arm and leg.

"It was a graze." Lilian said, not caring too much on a tiny graze, according to her; but, she will not run from Ryan's patrol friends, they were stubborn and overprotective for a good cause.

"Don't tell is just a graze, you are going to the hospital!" A new female detective, who appeared next to Terrance, exclaimed "Don't be stubborn like your uncle, you are going and we will not accept a no." She added.

 

**= Hospital Dade Memorial, Miami = (An hour later)**

Something that was upseting Walter was the fact that his best friend's niece was being attended on the hospital because she received two bullets. According to the paramedics it wasn't bad, but Terrance and the detective, now known as Yessika Sánchez, insisted on her being taken to the hospital. Terrance and Yessika had to go back to the scene with a Claire, so after being threatened by them and the others officers who were Ryan's friends, Walted stayed guarding Lilian's room.

"Is not that bad, Walt." Lilian commented while looking at her left leg and arm "It was a graze." She added smiling.

"You are-"

"Stubborn like my uncle?"

"Stubborn like your uncle, that's right." Lilian laughed and crossed her arms.

"I have been told that." She said smiling.

"A question. Did you tell them?" Walter asked.

"Damn, I couldn't." Lilian said looking at the floor.

**= Edgewood City, Orange County =**

“ _ **I was checking through the system of each student and teacher in the Edgewood University, I think I have found your UnSub. Her name is Malia Brooks, her medical records shows various visits to the hospital and therapeuts because she was developing a strange behavior. According to her father, she was unable to ‘feel emotions’, she never had happiness, sadness, rage, she literally never developted any emotions. She was cold as ice.”**_ Annabella informed _**“At age of 9, the visits to psychologists and doctors stopped.**_ ” She added.

“Is a yandere.” Rayna suddenly said.

“A what?” Jim asked.

“Is a japanese term used to describe someone who has no emotions at all. They fake their emotions, pretend every feeling but for lacking emotions, they develop an aggressive and hostile persona. They can kill with no remorse at all, but the only moment that they develop a strong and only emotion is when they meet the ‘love of their life’ as they call it.” Rayna explained “They have the desire to hurt or even kill any person who is in the middle of them and their love desire.” She added.

“What a sick person.” Gabriel muttered.

“She could have been starting to pretend when she noticed that her father will not stop sending her to doctors until she showed any normal personality.” Ryan commented.

“She was interviewed as well.” Janice informed “And according to this, she said that she had no idea why they were asking her questions about a murder if she wasn’t even in the school those days. But she sliped something.” She added “On the day of the murders of Alexis and James, she was interviewed too just because some students mentioned her stalking James, and when she was questioned she said ‘I don’t know why you ask, I wasn’t even close when they were stabbed’.” she read.

“Did anyone told her that they were stabbed?” Gary asked.

“Well, the witness was a male student, who, according to his classmates, was a loner, meaning, he was always alone and didn’t have contact with anyone outside of the questions that he sometimes do to the teachers.” Janice said.

“So, or she was a hidden witness who never appeared or…” Jim commented.

“She is the UnSub, how the police by passed it?” Gary asked.

“They thought someone told her.” Karl replied.

“Tell the detective to send some officers to her house, with a warrant. She may try to hide all evidence against her.” Gary ordered.

 

**= On the University =**

Some officers, Ryan, Erin, Gary and Rayna entered the university and quickly went to the front desk.

“We are searching for Malia Brooks.” Gary said.

“She is on class now, I can’t let you in.” the secretary said.

“At least you want more students being murdered, where is her class?” Erin demanded.

“Floor two, room 3 on the left.” The secretary replied, soon they ran to the second floor. Gary and one of the officers reached the room 3 of the left side, they knocked and soon were received by a female brunette teacher.

“What do you need officer?” The teacher asked.

“We are searching for Malia Brooks.” Erin said. The class turned to look a girl in the middle of class, with blond-brownish hair, caucasian and blue eyed.

“Malia Brooks, you are under arrest for the murder of June Klark, Suzanne Green, Kim Yeilyn Yamamoto, Julio Karjilen, Gustavo Esposito, Keyla Albarenga, Alexis Becket, James Wilson and the kidnapping, torture and later murder-suicide of George Priest, Eleanor Marconi, Andrew Petersen and Lucio Rodriguez.” The officer said grabbing Malia and handcuffing her, she took her outside the class and later, they scorted the suspect to the outside of University; Gary’s phone rang, he answered it, getting information about the findings on Malia’s house. He thanked hanging up.

“They found in the basement torturing tools; books about psychological torture; biology books about how to use syringes, tranquilizers; schemes of how, when and where to kill her victims; she had a list  of each victims’ routine, each victims’ weaks, including blackmail material. She was planning to use the blackmaterial to make someone being bullied and ending committing suicide or to kill them, monting a scene of supposed suicide, she even began writting the letters.” Gary informed.

“And her supposed loved one?” Rayna asked.

“Loren Rollins. In her room there was a shrine for her, her board in the room was full of photos of her, thousands of likes, dislikes and interests of her. Each time she killed a victim, she wrote under their faces ‘Out’.” Gary sighed.

Suddenly, Ryan’s phone rang and he took it out, seeing the caller was Frank Tripp, he got confused and answered quickly “Frank, what-” He didn’t even finished when he got a notice that he seriously didn’t wanted “What!? When?... Are there anyone?... Okay, I’m going right away.” He hung up and was ready to run when the others stopped him.

“Wait, Ry. What’s going on?” Rayna asked concerned.

“Someone vandalized my house and turned part of it on fire.” Ryan said.

“Okay, go, go, go.” Erin said “And tell me if we have to sleep somewhere else!” She yelled when Ryan was far away.

“I hope Lilian wasn’t there.” Gary said, the women nodded.

**= Back in Miami Dade = (Police Department building)**

Lilian and Walter talked animately on the entrance door, both being watched by Yessika, Terrance and Hugo.

“According to Lilian, Walter is the only friend of Ryan in the CSIs. A transfered officer from L.A., Jesse Cardoza, was also their best friend but he was killed in a gas contamination that was provoked by a suspect on the crime lab.” Yessika informed.

“I always knew that they were no one to trust.” Terrance muttered.

“At least, Walter right there is taking care of our kiddo.” Hugo said, looking at the duo sternly. They stopped talking for a second when they saw the firefighters’ car speeding passing by the building.

“We probably are going to be called.” Walter stated following the firefighters’ car with his gaze, but soon enough, Lilian’s phone rang.

“Wolfe.” Lilian answered a little worried.

“Lilian, your house is on fire! And have thousands of rotten smell.” A voice said through the phone.

“What!?” Lilian asked freaked out.

“Someone attacked your house!” The person on the other side exclaimed, and Lilian was in total shock, she said that she was going there right away and hung up.

Lilian was desasperated when she received that call. Quickly she got inside the hummer with Walter and sped off from the building. In record time they reached the Wolfe-Olivera residence and saw it covered with a huge disgusting smell and thousands of dirt, vandalism and little part of their patio on fire.

The firefighters were turning the fire off, meanwhile two more patrol cars appeared on the scene. Lilian got out of the hummer, Walter in tow yelling for her to stop. She did it and became really pissed off; not only the intruders vandalized her and her uncle’s house, they also left rotten things, dirt on all walls and FIRE! *Big bastards!* Lilian thought.

“What a disaster!” Walter exclaimed when he stopped next to Lilian.

“And you are not OCD.” Lilian muttered but audible for Walter.

“Lilian!” Ryan’s voice was heard from afar, Lilian turned and saw her uncle running towards her “Lilian, what happened? Are you okay?” He asked quickly as soon as he reached her and hugged her.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, uncle. I wasn’t in home when this happened.” She replied, disentangling herself from the hug.

“Finally you appear.” Claire’s voice was heard, the other officers, detectives and Sargeant appearing next to her. Lilian stood in the middle, and Ryan looked at them confused, tilting his head to the side “Why weren’t you available? Did the CSIs stuck you in the lab?” Claire asked crossing her arms.

“What CSIs? What are you talking about?” If Ryan was confused why they were glaring at him, he was more now that they thought that he was still a CSI.

“That was what I was trying to say since I started.” Lilian sighed exasperated “Ryan is NOT a CSI anymore. He is a FBI Behavioral Profiler agent. He wasn’t available because he was in Orange County solving a case.” She explained.

“Since when are you a FBI agent?” Elias asked.

“Since 18 months ago.” Lilian replied.

“Okay, but what happened here? I’m lost.” Ryan said looking at his house and back at them.

“Someone wanted to hurt your niece and as you see, they vandalized your house.” Nora replied.

“What!? Lilian?!” Ryan shouted worried.

“I’m fine, it was only a little graze on arm and leg, nothing to worry about. But our house IS something to worry about.” Lilian commented sternly looking at the damaged house. Walter, who was there like innocent witness, spoke up to Ryan.

“Ry, can we talk in private?” He whispered softly, Ryan nodded, excused himself and went to talk with Walter behind the hummer.

“What’s up?” Ryan whispered.

“I don’t think they’ll let any of dayshift CSIs work this case.” Walter replied whispering.

“But, I trust you, I know that you will solve this.” Ryan whispered worried.

“I know, and if this was the other way around, I would be glad if you investigated it; but your patrol old friends right there, have the critizing and glaring eye to the dayshift CSIs.” Walter replied quietly “Man, when I first went to Lilian’s first crime scene: Claire, Elias and Nora nearly cut my head off with their fury eyes.” He mentioned in low voice.

“I don’t think that-”

“Elias nearly punched Delko and literally yelled ‘You caused the nail in Ryan’s eye’.” Walter whispered concerned.

“I’m not a fan of your ex-team either Walter.” Ryan muttered sadly.

“Wait a minute, there are a replacement team. They work during 5 pm and 8 pm before the main graveyard team appears, they can help you.” Walter smiled, but Ryan doubted a little “One of their members is Terrance’s younger sister.” He added, Ryan seemed slightly convinced.

“Alright.” Ryan said “We will ask them.” They went back to the group “Well, where do we stay?”

“Everywhere minus hotels.” Ryan and Lilian said at the same time, earning a smile from Ryan’s patrol friends and Walter.

“Ryan can stay with me.” Elias suggested.

“And Lilian can stay with me.” Yessika offered.

“Wait, where is Erin?” Walter suddenly asked.

“She told me that if someone attacked our house, she will stay with Jim or Rayna.” Ryan informed.

“Who is Erin?” Ryan’s friends asked in confusion.

“Ryan’s girlfriend.” Lilian and Walter replied.

“You owe us a huge explanation, kiddo.” Hugo said looking sternly.

“If you promise me to not ask fifteen questions per minute.” Ryan said wide eyed, making everyone laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is done. This last part I based myself a little using someone in ‘CSI Forensics’ who did a ‘Slash Fanfic’ where Ryan’s house was vandalized with rotten fish.


	5. Stalking and threatening Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police officers around Miami are having the most dangerous attacks, the only good thing is that the attackers decide to act when their properties are empty. Apparently, these series of attacks started when Ryan's house was vandalized on the first place. Is this a revenge against the police officers or Ryan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! And I have updated the chapter 1 if you wanna see how the characters look like.

 

> _When Ryan first started patrol, a group of officers took him under their wing in a second. They really took care of him, like if he was a fragile crystal. They were Claire De La Cruz, Elias Divron, Hugo Carson, Nora Bonnassera, Yessika Sánchez y Terrance Sollari. Yessika and Hugo were the oldest and took care of Ryan like their child, even if they are not romantically related; Claire, Elias, Nora and Terrance took care of Ryan like their most younger brother. They were sad when Ryan left patrol for CSI, but they still were at his side, especially in health related; unfortunately, they were transferred temporaly during two years (during Ryan's firing and being reinstated) and when they came back, according to them, Ryan was having a OCD meltdown and was using the highest form to control his compulsions. That broke their heart and had the accusing eye as well the cold glare towards the dayshift CSI team. Actually, when Lilian joined patrol, they tried the most to pretend act friendly towards Walter only because he was the only one who was by Ryan's side and was Lilian's best friend._

 

The Wolfe-Olivera residence was still closed and banned from any visit that aren't the officers or CSIs. That made Ryan, Lilian and Erin the need to sleep on different places.

Ryan went to Elias house, Lilian to Yessika's house and Erin stayed on Rayna's house. The CSIs didn't found yet who did that vandalism or the fire, but everyone is full on sure that as soon as they find out, the responsible will have a pretty bad time with Ryan's old patrol friends.

 

**= Elias Divron's Residence, Miami, Florida =**

Ryan was up and already making the breakfast at 5:30 am. He was cooking some pancakes, toast and was preparing coffee. Elias woke up shortly after he finished the firsts toasts and pancakes.

"Hey, good morning, Jumper." Elias said smiling. Terrance and him nicknamed Ryan as a jumper because, Terrance's words, Ryan literally jumps from the bed into his routine.

"Hey, Elias. How was your sleep?" Ryan questioned, placing each plate on the dinning table next to the kitchen's door, Elias noticed that something was off about the order.

"As far as I remember, we are only two." He stated.

"Wait a second." The doorbell rang "We are so a like." Ryan jogged to the door, opening it and soon, his arms were full of Lilian's body.

"Uncle!" She exclaimed happily and hugged him tightly "I smell pancakes." She let him go and ran to the dinning room.

"Is fun leaving with her." Yessika looked at the direction where Lilian went and back at Ryan "She is like your lost twin." She smiled.

"I know. And even if we weren't OCD both, I would totally still love her." Ryan smiled, doing space for Yessika to enter.

"But we wouldn't have someone to take care of." Yessika pretend hurt and did the puppy's eyes.

"Don't do those eyes." He laughed softly.

**(Some minutes later)** The four were already prepared for the day after a good breakfast. Yessika and Lilian left sooner because Lilian will be on duty in any moment soon. Elias managed to tell his watch commander that he will be late for personal reasons, said reasons were a supposed long talk between him and Ryan.

"Now, speak. What's the deal with this Walter guy and how come you turned a behavioral profiler and didn't even invited us to your graduation?" Elias demanded glaring at him.

"Okay, Walter is a tranferred CSI from nightshift to dayshift. He joined our team shortly after someone took hostages in the Crime Lab. Firstly, he was the best friend of Jesse Cardoza, a transferred officer from L.A. I joined their duo after a week, maybe, Jesse and him still didn't catched my personality nor did my OCD. Although... That mostly could be because my ex-coworkers didn't even understood me, they began assuming things and told them what they assumed and not what I am." Ryan sighed "But Walter was so curious to know about me as well was Jesse, both knew that the appearances trick the eyes, so they decided to start talking and staying a little more with me. According to Walter's words, they had a total opposite story and view that it was really amusing that it was the same person who the other were talking about." Ryan smiled sadly at the memory of they three together "When Jesse died, Walter was the most affected to it, I would be too, if something happened to any of you or Erin. It affected to everyone in differents ways." He took a breathe in and sighed "And the behavioral profiler thing, Erin took two years to convince me of leaving CSI and joining them." He finished.

"You are forgetting something."

"Actually, I was full on training since day one. Re-learning my time back in patrol, studying FBI protocol and studying everything that I need to know about behavioral profiling. And Lilian was too on the Police Academy." He replied "When Erin and me went to invite you, you were out for vacations." He added.

"But, the dayshift CSIs went."

"Only Walter."

"No, the others went."

"No, negative. They didn't went."

"Don't lie. Lilian told us that they went."

"She saw someone else then, because they didn't went. What would be the point of them going in there? I wasn't even a part of their team!" Elias froze at the last words _*This is worst than Terrance had thought.*_ he thought.

"And why didn't you left them!?" Elias demanded.

"For idiot." Ryan answered raising his arms exasperated. He sighed and dropped his head, looking at the floor. Seconds later, two arms hugged him "Elias-"

"I know that you hate being embraced without warning or without your permission but you need one right now, like it or not. And I haven't hugged you in years." Elias cut him off, putting his chin above Ryan's head. Ryan gave in and rested his head a little in Elias's shoulder.

"Please, don't give Walter cold glares or the cold shoulder, he is a good person with a kind personality. And besides, doing that is the worst thing that you can do to someone." Ryan sobbed a little at the last phrase, and Elias understood inmediatly that: Ryan received a really cold and hostile welcoming in CSI. Elias hugged his friend-like-brother a little more tightly.

"We'll do it. Sorry for our wrong behavior, Jumper. But we don't promise on being kind enough when Walter is in the same scene with another CSI." Elias said, patting a little Ryan's back.

"Okay. I'll tell Walter that if you act a little angrily, is not directed to him." Ryan muttered and Elias hummed in agreement.

 

**= FBAU building =**

"Wow, so this is your new workplace." Elias said amused looking at the building, it was 4 floors and some parts of glass walls, that you could see inside. Ryan got out and Elias followed, both entered on the building; Elias got a visitors' badge and followed Ryan to the second floor were his team was meeting up.

"Today we don't have any case, so I will show you my new team. Please, don't threaten them." Elias laughed at the supposition. Both entered on the Break Room where his team were having a tiny breakfast "Hi! I want you to meet one of my patrol best friends, he is like my older brother." Ryan said when his team noticed they both on the room.

"Hello!" Annabella jumped in front of them "Name is Annabella Watson! And your name is…?" She taped her chin with her index finger and narrowing a little her eyes.

"Elias Divron, nice to meet you." Annabella grabbed his hand and shook it, then she moved back to her chair.

"Hello, my name is Janice Brooks." Janice walked and extended her hand.

"Are you the writer that I have been heard off?" Elias shook Janice's hand.

"If you mean about the book 'A Serial Killer On London' then that's me." Janice smiled "I did it when I travelled to there and heard thousands of cases that had a huge similarity but never was found the real culprit." She added.

"Hey, I wanna say Hi too, Allie!" Rayna crossed her arms, Ryan just laughed at the antics of his friends.

"And I suppose that you are Rayna Williams. Ryan have been talking about you." Elias commented.

"The one and only." Rayna said shaking Elias's hand "You took care of Ryan, right?"

"They were back then super super overprotective and now they are still super super overprotective, so… I actually had more fun with them." Ryan joked.

"Good." Rayna smiled showing all her white teeth.

"Now the hard part, meet the men." Ryan said earning a playful glare from Jim and Gabriel.

"We just take care about you." Jim said waving his hand.

"They are Jim Watson, brother of Ella; Gabriel Keyes, our communications/media link; Karl Cruz, our doctor and our dear leader, Gary Johansson." Ryan presented each other.

"Now we will make a huge BBQ." Annabella exclaimed happily.

"Wait a second, and why is Erin hiding?" Elias asked confused.

"Aha! I knew you weren't so dumb." Erin suddenly appeared from behind Gary, who was near the end of the room "Rayna, you owe me $100." She announced.

"You did a bet?" Ryan asked shocked.

"Actually, Rayna said that Elias, or whoever from your patrol friends meet us first, wouldn't notice that I was in the team too and that they wouldn't notice that I was missing on the room." Erin replied chuckling.

"You are evil, Rayna." Ryan said.

"I know." She replied.

"You know, Erin is the one that you should convince when it comes on taking care of Ryan." Jim stated.

"Let me guess. Childhood friend, maybe?" Elias suggested.

"He is really smart." Gabriel stated, causing Ryan to roll his eyes.

"You are so child like." Ryan commented, causing everyone to laugh.

 

**= Somewhere around the city =**

Two men were looking with binoculars around the city; nobody could see them because they were hidden on a high building and pretty much the curtains hid them.

"Are you planning on targetting all officers?" One of them asked.

"Not all, it will be so stressing. Just random selections." The other answered "The real target are the CSIs, we just need to make it look like the target is on the police officers in general." He added.

"And the FBAU's members?" The first one asked.

"Let's say, that one of them shouldn't have been a CSI in the first place." The second man catched Erin leaving her car and walking to another place "Prepare you two. We got a target." The first man texted someone, then he grabbed a rifle and prepared himself pointing at the car.

 

**(An hour and 25 minutes later)**

**= Sapore di Mare, italian restaurant, Coconut Grove, Miami =**

Erin was walking towards her car, she had bought some food for Rayna's house and some clothes for her. She stopped death on her tracks when she saw her car. It had a bullet. No. Not a bullet. It has FIVE bullets on each window and front glass.

"The house wasn't enough!?" She exclaimed enraged, quickly taking out her phone and dialling a number. She waited for a few seconds "Ella! Do me a favor, can you hack the cameras from the street Grand Avenue, the ones in front of the italian restaurant Sapore di Mare." She requested, tapped her foot impatiently and suddenly Annabella shouted.

" _ **What just happened to your car!?**_ " Sounds of her typing were heard and then stopped " _ **Unfortunately, it only shows the bullets passing through the glass but no shooter reflect and probably was made from a long distance.**_ " She replied.

"Okay, thank you. I will call Walter and Lilian." She said hanging up, and quickly dialling other number.

" _ **Simmons.**_ " Walter answered.

"Hey, Walt. You won't believe what those bastards did." She said.

 

**(30 minutes later)**

Erin was tapping her foot impatiently, she called Lilian and Walter, but haven't appeared yet. She grew more impatient, but she calmed down when she saw Walter's hummer and a patrol car reaching her.

Both vehicles stopped, and four people got out. Erin remembered perfectly calling only two people, why in the world then, the other two extras came? She didn't know how to politely said that she haven't called for four people to come.

"I know it was vandalized, but I never knew it was that bad." Erin tried to joke, for her luck, only Lilian catched the real hidden message on the lines and rolled her eyes.

"I know but you said bullets." Walter commented, trying to not see Claire's glare, although it was not directed especifically to him but to his blonde partner.

"You didn't heard anything?" Lilian asked.

"Jim repaired our car, and you can guess the result." Erin looked at her car and back at them.

"He broke it, don't say he repaired it." Lilian replied "And you didn't answered my question."

"I was three blocks away, close to a supermarket and boutique."

"Did you touched anything?" Walter asked.

"Only my phone to call Ella and you two. Ella hacked the cameras but said that the shooter wasn't reflected and theorized about being in a long distance. And I didn't get close to the car, in case the bullet left something." Erin explained.

"Good, let's start." Calleigh said suddenly, Claire glared at her.

 

**= Garage, Crime Lab = (1 hour later)**

Walter was proccessing Erin's car on the Crime Lab, but before that, he got a little hesitation from Claire, finally, she gave in requesting (forcing) him to only him be the responsible on proccessing the car; there was no objection from Lilian and Calleigh said that she will deal with the bullets.

The only thing that he could not stop from going other place was the items INSIDE the car: They were sent to trace and documents.

"Alright, so far… The bullet were shot from two different directions. Maybe two shooters?" Walter commented to himself.

"I can answer that." Calleigh exclaimed appearing on the garage "Yes, two shooters were there. The bullets on the left side were 5,56 mm and on the right, there were 5,45 mm." She added.

"Isn't one of them used by the Army?" Walter asked.

"Yes, but anyone could get them illegally." Calleigh replied.

"Is a luck that Erin wasn't there."  He muttered.

"Why someone would risk and shot a federal agent's car?" Calleigh asked to no one in particular.

"I'm asking myself that too." Walter said sighing.

 

**= FBAU building =**

"Are you at least okay!?" Ryan exclaimed extremately worried. Annabella told him that Erin's car was shot, he freaked out inmediatly and probably haven't heard that she told him that Erin wasn't in the car.

As soon as Claire and Lilian came with Erin, Ryan went to receive them and hugged Erin like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes, I'm fine! I wasn't in the car. I was like 3 block away." Erin answered.

"God, thanks." Ryan sighed in relief "I was so scared." He added.

"Don't worry uncle, Walter is taking care of it." Lilian smiled.

"And the other." Claire growled.

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"The blonde one, Duquesne I think." Erin said.

"You called 911?" Ryan asked.

"No, she separately called Walter and me." Lilian replied.

"But Lilian is my partner and I am her mentor, so I had to go with her." Claire explained.

"And about Duquesne coming, I didn't asked Walter. When he calls me, I will tell you." Lilian said. Ryan let them get inside the building, and were received by the FBAU team.

"Erin!" Rayna ran to hug her friend "Even if you weren't on the car, we were so scared!" She said.

"Is good that you are alright." Gary said, along with the other members who nodded in agreement.

 

**= South Beach, Miami Beach =**

Finally, Walter finished proccessing the car and got some information from Calleigh about the bullets and rifles. Apparently, there is a store which sells weapons but is using a screen of selling fast food and other things to cover it up. The place was somewhere around Miami Beach; so he went to South Beach searching for it.

He parked somewhere on the Michigan Avenue and 8th Street, got out and started walking to some stores around there.

 

**(On a building)**

"Are you going to shot it?" One man asked to the one pointing a rifle.

"Not yet. He is really close." The other answered "What you got from the those three?" He asked.

"Wait a second." The first one requested.

 

**= Key Biscayne, Miami =**

A phone rang in a pocket of a black dressed man, he took it out while he was looking through the binoculars, he answered without hesitation "What do you need?" He asked.

" _ **What did you get from there?**_ " The voice on the other line asked.

"I got the hummer from the Lieutenant's brother-in-law." He answered.

" _ **He is one of the targets, right?**_ " The other person asked.

"Yep." He answered.

" _ **Is it alone?**_ "

"Yes, sir. I am waiting for the green light."

" _ **Do it.**_ "

 

**= Back in South Miami Beach =**

"We still need to wait." The man with the rifle said "Wait a second." He checked twice the surroundings, and satisfied, he pointed the rifle to the hummer "Is cleared, let's do it." And shots were fired.

 

**(40 minutes later)**

"Hey, Ryan, how is Erin?" Walter asked through the phone "Yes, yes, I finished proccessing the car and Ella's theory was right. The suspects shot the windows from a hi-" He stopped frozen in place when he saw his car.

" _ **Walter? Walt? Walter!?**_ " Ryan yelled through the phone.

"You won't believe what happened…" Walter said shocked.

" _ **What!?**_ " Ryan shouted.

"They shot my car!" Walter answered.

" _ **Wait, wait, wait. Where are you now?**_ " Ryan asked.

"I am at the South Miami Beach, especifically on 456 Michigan Avenue, close of the 8th Street." Walter replied "Calleigh found something about the bullets found in Erin's car, and that trace sent me here." He added.

" _ **Okay, I'll call Lilian and we'll go there.**_ " Ryan replied.

"Got it." Walter hung up.

 

**(Some minutes later)**

"Oh damn, Horatio will be pissed!" Walter exclaimed with his hands above his head.

"Tell me about it. Okay, you cannot proccess it we will have to ask another CSI to do it." Ryan said.

"Dont worry, Walter. We'll find them." Lilian said.

 

**(Meanwhile, on Key Biscayne)**

Eric was walking back to the hummer. He was interviewing some neighbours about a robbery gone wrong, and now that he finished, he was ready to go back to the lab, but… As soon as he reached the hummer, he totally froze.

"Damn, bastards. Who did this?" He grabbed his radio inmediatly.

 

**(Back on South Miami Beach)**

" _ **This is CSI Eric Delko, I need assistance on Glenridge Rd and Woodcrest Ln, my car was shot with 25 bullets.**_ " Eric's voice sounded through the radio.

"Fantastic! Now we have two CSI without their cars and impossibility to investigate their attacks." Walter was pissed, he sighed in frustation.

" _ **Units will be sent to your location.**_ " The operator said.

"Okay, we got more problems." Lilian sighed defeated.

" _ **Neighbours around the Oak Plaza, between NW 14th Street and NW 15th Avenue, report three persons entering in a residence and destroying it.**_ " The operator said " _ **Units are need there.**_ " She added.

"Unit 23 is going there." Lilian replied on the radio.

" _ **Detective Sánchez reporting there as well.**_ " Yessika's voice said through the radio.

" _ **Copied.**_ " The operator said.

"See you two later. Work is calling." Lilian said leaving the place.

"I will call Elias or Nora to come here." Ryan commented taking out his phone.

 

**= Oak Plaza, near the Center of Miami =**

Yessika met with Lilian near the Oak Plaza, and both got out walking to the house that was totally destroyed, according to Lilian, somewhat the vandalism was close as their house was.

"If that house weren't this destroyed, I swear I could tell this is Karen's house." Lilian commented getting close to the house, and stopping for a second "Wait a moment. This IS Karen's house!" She said.

"Is this the house of the FBAU's receptionist?" Yessika asked.

"Yes and damn it! Is smells exactly like my house!" Lilian covered her nose with the back of her hand, she grabbed her gun extending her arm and got close to the door. Yessika took out her gun as well and pointed at the door.

"Miami Dade Police!" Yessika yelled, but there was no response, so Lilian kicked the door opening it and both women checked all the place, covering their noses from time to time. After clearing the place, Yessika informed.

"House in 34 NW 14th Street is cleared. The suspects were not found and we would need a forensic team here."

" _ **Copied. Some CSIs will be sent there.**_ " The operator said.

"Be careful, the house is plenty of rotten animals around, as well smells of gasoline." Lilian informed too on the radio.

" _ **Copied.**_ " The operator replied. Yessika grabbed some gloves from her pocket and put them on, she began walking around the living room where most of the photos were showed. She grabbed a photo of Karen with the actual team of Ryan.

They were in the entrance of the FBAU building, on the left were two latin women, next to them were a blonde man and Ryan. Then, she saw an older man in the middle; he looked like their leader, other three women and two men on the right. _*They look friendly.*_ Yessika thought.

"Oh, you found their group picture." Lilian said from behind her "The first two are Rayna Williams and Erin Olivera, the blonde guy is Jim Watson-"

"So this guy is the one who hurted our kiddo?" Yessika questioned.

"Yes… Now, next to Ryan is their leader, Gary Johansson. And this beauty redhead is Annabella Watson, the blonde is our criminal behavior writer-"

"Janice Brooks."

"The same, this one is the owner of this house, Karen West. Next to Karen is the doctor Karl Cruz and the last is Gabriel Keyes."

"He is a periodist, isn't he?"

"Yes, he was. He decided to work as a FBI agent and media link when he saw what periodists do only to write some 'big story'." Lilian shook her head a little angry.

"I can imagine."

"I have to go out to secure the scene." Lilian commented.

"I'll follow you." Yessika said and positioned the photo on the same place that she found it. They got out and were waiting for the CSIs and any other patrol car that could come.

After waiting like 2 minutes, a patrol car parked in front of the house, next to them, parked a CSI hummer and two people got out "Why in the world Julian Owens and Delko are here?" Lilian muttered.

"The bastards duo." Yessika murmured.

"You were firsts on the scene?" Eric asked at the women when he and Julian Owens reached them.

"Yes, we were. We cleared the house, the suspects were not found and I recommend you to try to support the smell, it has 90% of rotten animals and 10% of gasoline." Lilian declared. Eric read the name tag before answering.

"Thanks, officer Wolfe." He said and walked inside the house, Julian in tow.

"Idiot." Yessika murmured.

"We are thinking the same." Lilian said.

 

**(Back on Walter with Ryan) = South Beach, Miami Beach =**

"What did I do to them?" Walter asked while waiting for a patrol car and another CSI to come and proccess the scene while the hummer is being sent to the lab.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"They don't like me, isn't it?" Walter questioned sadly.

"Actually, today in the morning, I had a serious talk with one of them, who texted the others, and they promised that they will stop threating you like they did. But they said also that they could not promise to have the same behavior with the others CSI when they are with you." Ryan explained.

"So, that's why Claire was glaring today and hesitantly, accepted Erin's car being proccessed by Calleigh and me. Actually, Claire forced me to only me be the one who could touch Erin's car and items." Walter put his hand under his chin.

"Yep, by the way. I know you can't proccess the hummer, but could you tell if the same way was attacked Erin's car?" Ryan asked. Walter began walking around the hummer, inspectioning each window, bullet hole and anything that could help them.

"Well… so far, the M.O. was the same. Apparently they came from a high position, no so large distance and with two rifles." Walter informed.

"Two?" Ryan asked.

"Ah, yes. Probably Ella only saw one side of the street cameras, but we discovered that there were two shooters because both side of the car were shot." Walter explained "And at least if someone were running around the streets with a rifle, being witnessed by various people, going from a building to another.."

"I got it, two shooters did this." Ryan answered. Seconds later, a patrol car stopped there next to a hummer, were Horatio and Calleigh got out "Damn it." Ryan whispered, not audible for them.

"Mr. Wolfe, what are you doing here?" Horatio asked.

"I called him, Horatio." Walter replied "He was close by with a patrol officer." He added.

"This scene sounds familiar." Calleigh commented "A federal agent, called Erin Olivera. Her car was in the same condition as this hummer and Eric's hummer." She added.

"Do you know her, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio looked at him sternly.

"Is my girlfriend." Ryan said.

"Oh, that's why she had Walter's number." Calleigh commented.

"Calleigh, take out the bullets and we will take it to the lab for a extensive proccessing." Horatio ordered.

"Of course, H." Calleigh smiled and walked to the car.

"I will go to the lab with Ryan, H. If you have no problem." Walter said.

"No problem, and be careful." Horatio put on his sunglasses and walked off.

 

**= Another Crime Scene =**

Yessika and Lilian left Karen's house to go to another crime scene, of course they left other officers guarding the scene. The crime scene was a few meters away from an intersection between NW 9th Street, NW 7th Ct and NW 8th Street Rd. Before they reached, Yessika commented a few things to Lilian.

"We have to meet all of Ryan's new team, no matter what he says, we still need to meet them."

"You know, they will trick you or do a bet about how smart are you. They did it when Ryan went with Elias to present each other."

"Good to know. Second, we will be kind with Walter and we hope he forgives us for behaving so wrong BUT when there is another CSI with him in a crime scene, we are not sure to accomplish that." Yessika quoted "Number three, I hope you invite us in the friends' reunion that we are 100% sure that you will do because Elias eavesdropped that." She added, which cause Lilian to laugh.

They finally reached the house that they were searching for; on the outside, it looked exactly like Karen's and Ryan's house; probably, on the inside too. The only difference for now was the lack of fire. In Karen's house, they arrived before the suspects had an opportunity to turn it on fire, but there was a strong smell of gasoline; now, in this house there was no fire as well, and if there is gasoline, it couldn't be smelled.

Both women were ready to get out when out of nowhere a bengala was thrown to the house's patio and turned on fire. Lilian grabbed the radio inmediatly "This is Unit 23, we need firefighters inmediatly, the house 287 NW 8th Street Rd was turned on fire." She said.

" _ **Firefighters on the way.**_ " The operator said. Lilian and Yessika got out, and tried to found a way to pass to the house without touching the fire. Lilian knew how to do it, she went to the neighbours' side; explaining that she was an officer trying to get in the house and searching for anybody inside, she jumped through the wall, getting behind the fire and quickly, jogged to the front door, extending her arms with her gun and kicking the door "Miami Dade Police!" She yelled, but there was no response.

"Are you insane!?" Yessika yelled through the fire. Soon the firefighters' car was heard and in seconds they were there, grabbing their fire hose and turning off the fire; meanwhile, Lilian entered on the house and started searching the first doors of it.

The firefighters turned off a great part of the fire, giving a chance to Yessika to pass through it. She grabbed her gun and extended her arms, entering in the house "Miami Dade Police!" Yessika shouted. There was no response, and at first that scared the shit out of her, but sighed in relief when she saw Lilian coming out of a room with her gun up "Never freaking do that! You are 90% like your uncle!" Yessika scolded. They both continued checking the house and didn't find anybody, so the house was totally cleared when they both got out to receive an extra car of patrol and a CSI hummer.

Walter got out and headed to meet the women, followed by Natalia BoaVista "Are you two alright!?" Walter exclaimed worried.

"Yes we are. Except for this house, I think it belongs to one patrol officer. I don't know who, though." Yessika answered.

"Okay." Walter said.

"The house smells like mine, so better cover part of your nose." Lilian warned.

"Good to know." Walter said tiredly.

 

**= Crime Lab, Miami = (A lot of hours later, probably nighttime)**

So far, all CSIs had a lot of work to do. The attacks on police officers got more constant, they have attacked 12 police officers' properties; that including Erin's, Walter's and Eric's cars, Ryan's and Karen's houses. A team replacing the original nightshift CSIs had to take some of the cases to help the dayshift; including with their help, that hadn't been enough to handle the tons of attacks and vandalism received. The dayshift decided to take extra hours and the replacement shift too, trying to cover everything that they could.

Eric, right now, was in the layout room placing in order all the cases that they had so far, and they were too much. Those cases were ordered by date to know which was the first case and which was the last; in that moment Horatio entered in there and widened his eyes at the sight of thousands of cases.

"Eric." The mentioned looked up "How many are here?" Horatio asked.

"12 cases in total, 7 were shots on cars and 5 were vandalism on houses. I started to put in order everything by date to guess which was the first case." Eric reported.

"I thought we had only 11 by now." Horatio mentioned confused.

"Firstly, I thought that the car of that federal agent was the first." Eric informed.

"Mr. Wolfe's girlfriend's car, yes." Horatio commented.

"Well, it wasn't." Eric said.

"How is that?"

"When we requested help to the CSIs replacing the nightshift, they commented that 4 of the vandalized houses were similar to the one that they investigated 5 days ago."

"Investigated five days ago? Which house was?"

"Wolfe's house."

"Mr. Wolfe's house was vandalized?" Horatio was totally amused.

"Yes, I read the report. Three neighbours called 911 when they saw the front lawn on fire, Frank Tripp called Ryan saying that neighbours reported vandalism and fire on his house and a fourth neighbour called Ryan's niece saying that the house was attacked." Eric informed grabbing the folder containing the attack on Ryan's house case; he opened it and showed some of the crime scene photos to Horatio "According to the people present in the scene, firstly the firefighters arrived and a little before they completely turned it off, Ryan's niece with Walter arrived the scene with other patrol and detectives. Shortly after, Ryan arrived running to reach them both, and the officers reunited with them." Eric finished explaining.

"So, Mr. Wolfe's house was the first one vandalized." Horatio commented to himself "Who were the officers present on the scene besides Walter and him?"

"Officers De la Cruz, Divron, Bonnassera, Detectives Sollari, Sánchez and Sargeant Carson." Eric replied "Officer De la Cruz responded to the scene where Wolfe's girlfriend's car was shot with 25 bullets. Detective Sánchez was in the scene where the house of ex-patrol officer Karen West was vandalized and also, according to Natalia, she was too on the scene of another house from an officer, which was vandalized as well." He added.

"Hmmm and Officers Divron and Bonnassera appeared when Walter's hummer was shot." Horatio informed.

"And another thing, Officer De la Cruz was hesitant about a dayshift CSI proccessing the federal agent's car." Eric informed "It took a while but Walter convinced her saying that only he will proccess the car, so she was more calmed." He added.

"Okay, I'll talk with Mr. Wolfe then."

"Be careful on what you say to him. From a lot of patrol officers, rumour has it that the officers and detectives present on Wolfe's vandalized house are like the parents and older siblings of Wolfe, they are the most overprotective persons with him." Eric mentioned "The way that officer De la Cruz acted is one example, according to what Calleigh said."

"Okay, I'll have that in mind." And Horatio walked off.

 

**= Ryan's office, FBAU building =**

"Mr. Wolfe, I am a little worried about what is happening. Officers' properties were seriously vandalized." Horatio asked to his ex-employee "I discovered that your house and your girlfriend's car were the first incidents." He added.

"Yes, we first thought it was related to me, like a threat against me and my family. But the rest of attacks were to officers that I didn't even meet in my life. I don't understand this." Ryan sighed, resting his head on his hands. Horatio was in that moment standing, he sat on the chair in front of Ryan's desk, placing his hands with his sunglasses above it.

"Mr. Wolfe, we will need your team's help. These suspects are destroying most of the officers houses and cars." Horatio requested softly.

"Okay, we will talk about this. But now all of them are with their families, it will have to be in daytime." Ryan said sadly.

"Where are you staying now?" Horatio asked concerned, remembering that Ryan's house was vandalized and for now it was unavailable to live in.

"With a friend, he is a patrol officer." Ryan answered.

"Does this officer have a name or last name, maybe?" Horatio asked thinking back on what Eric told him.

"Divron." He simply said.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk about." Horatio said sternly "Calleigh said that one officer, De la Cruz I think, was hesitant about one of our CSIs in proccessing your girlfriend's car, except for Walter."

"She is a little upset because I was a CSI." Ryan replied "They have good relation with Walter because he is a great friend of a CSI who is the younger sister of one patrol officer." He added.

"And they were the firsts on scene of your vandalized house as well." Horatio said.

"Is there a problem with my friends, Lieutenant?" Ryan asked in defensive tone.

"Do we will have problems with them?" Horatio asked and before Ryan got a chance to answer, the door opened and Terrance with Elias in tow entered.

"Ryan, we have to go now." Terrance ordered.

"Excuse me, sir. We are in a private reunion." Horatio said, but Terrance ignored him and made gesture signalling that they should go now.

"Terrance, a minute more and I'll leave." Ryan sighed. They both got out and closed the door "Sorry but I think they are right. I have been trying to understand this crazy behavior. This thing happening, I'm trying to know who these bastards are." He said.

"I repeat my question." Horatio said.

"That is something that I don't know. I am not so much here in Miami as I was before, I have been going to another counties, I can't tell you-"

"Ryan! We. Have. To. GO!" Elias barged in suddenly and cut Ryan in his explaining, Horatio narrowed his eyes at the intruder and noticed his name tag.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving." He stood up and pretended to go to search his bag, and when Elias and Terrance left, Ryan stopped but stood there in any case "Resuming, I can't promise how they will act even if I tell them to not to." He finished his sentence.

"One of those officers attacked Eric."

"I don't know-" He grabbed his bag and Elias entered on the office "10 seconds." Elias left "Don't know anything about that, sorry Lieutenant. I have to leave." Ryan sighed.

"We will talk later." Horatio said. Finally, Horatio left and Ryan joined Terrance with Elias, who glared at the hummer leaving the parking lot. They got in and sped off to Elias's house. In the way to there, Ryan received a text on his phone, he opened it and saw it was Walter who told him that Horatio requested him to talk with his boss; Ryan replied quickly saying that there was no problem and the conversation ended in that.

Ryan sighed in defeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left a cliffhanger but I have totally no idea how to finish this chapter and my finals exams are just two days away, so this for now will stay like this and I will not update this story until further advice...


End file.
